Sunset of Solitude
by ElGenji
Summary: Reinhardt had not heard of his team in years, but now he has heard Winston's message, and seeks to find his place, so he can finally watch the sunset of his long solitude.


It's been years, and Reinhardt has been on the road for some days now. He was rather surprised when he received the message from Winston, as he was in Greenland with her squire, Brigitte. Ah, how delightful she was when he invited her into his fight, the smile she gave when one of the old heroes invited her in his voyage, it reminded him of her smile, and her daughter's...no his daughter's...it had been years since he had seen any of them, last thing he knew, Pharah was already Captain of her own squad. He wished he had helped her into Overwatch by countless recommendations, she seemed so ready for it, but yet again this old dog had failed to guard. His gaze going away from the road and onto the sunset, god, how she described her land's sunset. He had never gone to Cairo with her, and how much he regretted it passed onto his silence.

"Hey old Man" said the young girl, smiling as brightly as ever

"Greetings, my squire! I see you're up again!" said his ever-smiling self, trying hardly to hide his solitude

"Well yeah, pretty hard not to stay up fixing that old bucket of yours"

"Old bucket? Hah! That thing is 100% German Power! It will last as long as me"

"Whatever you say, grossvater, how long till we get to the meeting point?"

"Well, the info that big scientist sent said it was in Canada, and it so happens we have reached it already"

"Mhmm, do you at least know a city around here?"

"Ja, don't think for one second that this old dog doesn't know anything beyond Europe"

"Oh my, is it Quebec?"

"Hahaha, no, it is too obvious AND too big, we are headed to Inuvik"

"Aww, I haven't heard of it"

Reinhardt's smile did nothing but grow, this was going to be a pleasant voyage.

 ** _Inuvik, a day later, 20:00 hours_**

Reinhardt's foot hit the floor unpleasantly, the recall specified the ship was going to be there at 07:30 pm, and it's been half an hour already

Brigitte was inside, fixing up his old armor. He had requested her for it to be prepared, for he didn't know who was going to receive him.

He stood by the van, in front of the big lake, and slowly closed his eyes, remembering how her perfect skin matched the sun rays, how her

long hair curved like the waves. His white beard shaped to his grand smile and his eye brows arching to his closed and day-dreaming eyes.'

He heard Brigitte calling for him, and as such he put on his armor slowly, adding a sense of dramatism into his every movement. Stepping

onto one of these made you feel like a knight of yore, and it hadn't lost its effect one bit. And as such, he awaited a bit more, until a small

yet a familiar ship showed at shore. He instructed Brigitte to stay inside, for he knew not if it was dangerous.

"Come out, and state if you're friend or foe" said the big knight, adding a strength and tenure of skepticism to the last word

"I see old habits die hard, soldier" said a figure in the dark of the opening gate, and Reinhardt tried to shape his view to the figure

"Who are you?" said the big man

"Have you forgotten me that badly, Willhelm?"

"You have not answered the question, WHO are you?"

"I'm the one who does his jobs. I'm thinkin' you're the other one."

Reinhardt remembered such line, such corniness and such an obviousness from old military movies "It can't be..."

"Old soldiers never...-Uff!" said the old man

Reinhardt just ran to him and held him high and tight "Jack, my friend! It can't be! We all thought you were dead!" said the man, with a big grin in his face and some tears down his cheek

"I know I know - Agh! But could you please step it down? I'm getting too old!"

"Ah! I'm sorry my freund! It's just my excitement! Haha! I KNEW IT! Morrison couldn't die to a puny explosion!"

Jack couldn't do anything but snicker "And you're still very determined"

Reinhardt couldn't do anything but laugh. "So, which more surprises do you bring me, my old friend?"

"I... This is a... I think you should see it by yourself..." said the old soldier, stepping out of the knight's viewpoint.

"What are you..." the knight stayed agap at his sight.

There stood the deliquated and slender figure of a hooded person, one that wore light brown and a dark armor, her olive skin hitting against

the golden rays, her hair, as deliquated as it had ever been, wavering down her back, her beautiful and perfect honey eyes, looking at him

with a hint of fear, of shyness, one of them covered by a black eyepatch. He took his helmet slowly and left it on the ground.

"I know what you will say, Reinhardt" said the woman, looking at the floor

He said nothing and slowly took a step forward

"How could I have...done this? Stayed away for so long?"

He just looked at her with his old eyes

"Why didn't I come back to you? to our daughter?"

He left his hammer on the ground

"W-Well... What sign did I have that you would change Reinhardt? That Overwatch would protect the smaller beings?"

He stood up and took another step

"I begged for us to change our focus, to stop our debating, but did any of you listen?" she said, her tone adding a scent of anger

"Heh, this is why I never...married..." said the soldier, looking at the floor, reminiscing of his loved ones

"I... I know that I left you to see Fareeha grow...alone..."

Reinhardt grew closer, taking off his right gauntlet, revealing an old and big hand

"B-But I thought you'd be a better father...without me"

He walked closer and she backed up slowly

"B-But I was wrong and... and I see that..." she hit a wall with her back "…now"

He was in front of her, so close to her beautiful eyes, and her soft and perfect lips

"Oh...stop being so hard Reinhardt! Say something! Shout at me!" she said as she closed her left eye

Then she felt her cheek caressed by his huge hand, coping her cheek with his thumb

"You're looking as lovely as ever" he said with a sad, yet love-filled tone that engulfed his voice

She opened her eye, slowly getting her head closer to his and softly head-butting it, both of their eyes creating a perfect set of eyes,

they had longed for each other so much, for they complemented each other, and in a matter of moments, they closed such a long wait with

a slow and passionate kiss, their tears meeting in the middle, the sunset engulfing the figure of the knight and his princess. The sunset

of what had been their solitude.


End file.
